The Dragon of Sainan
by Linkonpark100
Summary: Kaita Hoshino may look non-threatening thanks to his pokerfaced babyface, but he is considered to be a brutal delinquent. When an alien lands in the same bathtub he was bathing in, the chaos has only just gotten worse. (OC x Harem)


"Wait, someone's coming to live here?!"

Riko Yuuki was shocked that someone their age would be living with them. And it was a boy, nonetheless! It felt so sudden that it felt like a brick had been thrown at her.

"Yep. Mom and dad called just now," Mikan replied nonchalantly as she was texting her friends. "A family friend of theirs had some troubles at their home and they wanted their son to get away from it all."

"And why wasn't I told this?" Riko questioned with an exasperated face.

"I just did," her younger sister answered. "Oh, I forgot. He's coming today."

"Today?!" Riko exclaimed in shock as she looked at the time.

'11:59'

She sighed in relief. Maybe she would have time before lunch. The new housemate might probably be having his.

"I'm gonna get changed," Riko said as she went upstairs. "Oh, by the way, what time does he arrive?"

"Twelve."

"WHAT?!" Riko quickly tilted her head over the stairs, only to trip and land her head on the wall.

Mikan could only sigh as her older sister groaned in pain.

 **DING DONG!**

"I'll get it," Mikan said as she walked to the front door and opened it. "Hi, are you Kaita Hoshino?"

Kaita Hoshino was the same age as Riko due to his height. But nobody would realize that because of his baby face. His eyes were as black as his hair, which were slicked back.

Kaita looked like a delinquent, to say the least. He wore a white jacket over a black t-shirt, beige cargo jeans, black combat boots and black bare knuckle gloves with metallic parts. His jacket's secondary colors were the contrasting black, as seen on the shoulders.

He would've looked plain if it wasn't for the fact that he wore a blank expression. Not the vacant kind you see that's emotionless. The one where you play card games.

"That's me," Kaita answered as he picked up a duffel bag and a backpack. "This is the Yuuki residence, I presume?"

Both sisters were surprised by the baritone his voice held. His voice did not match his babyface.

Mikan smiled and nodded. "Yep. Welcome to our humble abode."

"Our?" Kaita questioned before he noticed Riko walking towards him.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," she realized. "I'm Mikan and that's my clumsy sister, Riko."

Riko pouted at her sister's introduction before smiling at Kaita. "It's nice to meet you, Kaita-san!"

She offered a handshake, to which Kaita shook. Without even changing his expression!

Riko looked bewildered at the lack of emotion he had.

"It's nice to meet you too," he said. "So where are your parents?"

"Err..." Riko trailed off. That's something that was complicated.

"Our mom's traveling right now with her business trips while our dad lives in his apartment because of work," Mikan answered for her.

"Huh," Kaita muttered. "They must be really busy people."

"Yep," Mikan said. "Would you like me to show you where you'll be sleeping?"

"Sure," he answered as he took his bags. "Lead the way."

The younger Yuuki sister led the new guest to his room. Riko watched them leave, wondering how this will change.

 **XXX**

Later, Riko walked upstairs to Kaita's new room. She had to call him down for lunch since Mikan was busy preparing it. Once she reached there, she took a deep breath, feeling nervous about the newcomer.

 _'Come on, Riko,'_ she thought to herself. _'It's just a boy your age! It helps that he's got a baby face that makes him look younger.'_

Letting go of that breath, she knocked on his door softly.

"Come in."

Slowly, she opened the door to see Kaita unpacking. Riko glanced around the room. There was a baseball bat knelt by the corner, a mini yonku on the shelf beside the bed and a soccer ball by the closet.

Kaita was currently hanging his clothes by the closet. He didn't look tired with that blank expression. In fact, he still held that same poker face when she first met him!

"What's up?" He asked as he looked at her.

Riko blinked when he was talking to her. "Uh, lunch will be ready soon."

"Okay," was his reply. "Who's cooking?"

"Mikan is," she said.

He stopped and turned to stare at her. "Isn't your sister about ten?"

"Uh..." Riko trailed off, not knowing what to say. When you think about it, hearing that your younger sister is a better cook than you sounded pretty embarrassing.

Kaita shrugged as he turned. "Whatever. I'm almost done."

She turned to observe his yonku. It looked like one of those race cars that look something out of a manga. It had flashy colors of yellow and red painted all over and the body looked pretty sharp.

"The Dragon Roar. Built with a high capacity battery, ultra spiked tires, super rocket frame, boost gears and a Godspeed Motor Mark II."

Riko turned to see Kaita facing her, though his eyes were pointed at the RC car.

"I've worked very hard to build this since my kindergarten days," he added. "The time felt so short."

She could recognize the wistful tone in his voice despite his lack of expression. Maybe he had a hard time expressing himself.

"Maybe after lunch, you could let me see it?" Riko asked.

He stared at her. It felt like laser beams going through her head. Maybe this was a bad idea...?

"Sure," Kaita finally said.

She blinked. She did not expect that. Still, Riko smiled as she was able to get a way to know the new housemate.

"Shall we go?" Kaita asked, offering a hand.

Her smile went wide as she was about to take it. Unfortunately, she didn't see the baseball in front of her.

"Whoa!" Riko yelped as she fell over. Her hand had accidentally pulled down something.

And was Kaita's pants.

Riko groaned in pain as she slowly got up. However, she froze when she saw that a pair of jeans were over Kaita's ankles. In fear, she slowly tilted her head up...

...and came face to face with a pair of underwear.

"Eep!" Riko quickly got up and bowed her apologies. "I'm sorry, it was an accident! I didn't meant to do that! I swear!"

A moment of silence as Riko was still in a bowing position. Her eyes were still closed, not being able to face his reaction. Her cheeks were bloated as she kept the air in.

"Don't worry about it."

Riko's eyes opened wide in surprise as she goes to look at Kaita. He still didn't change his expression whatsoever!

"Let's go get lunch before..."

Kaita was cut off by Mikan walking in.

"Hey, I thought that I told Riko to call you-" the little sister immediately stopped to witness the scene before her.

Riko froze in surprise at her sister's appearance while Kaita lazily blinked. A moment of silence had been shared between them. After what felt like a long time, Mikan was the one to break it.

"Sorry for interrupting," she said, immediately closing the door.

Riko realized the implications and immediately, she exploded.

Figuratively.

"Wait, Mikan! It's not what you think!" She shouted as she zipped out of the room, though Kaita could hear the commotion outside.

He sighed. "This is going to be interesting."

 **XXX**

Riko groaned in embarrassment as she remembered what happened yesterday. With the misunderstandings, Mikan had teased her throughout the entire afternoon. It's a wonder how Kaita took it in stride.

Suddenly, she felt pressure on her chest in an instant.

"Eep!" Riko yelped as one of her classmates had grabbed her from behind.

"Oh! Riko-chan's finally awake!" The culprit exclaimed cheerfully. Riko quickly moved away and saw Risa Momioka give a teasing smile. The perverted girl's bespectacled best friend, Mio Sawada, stood beside her with an amused look.

"Momioka!" Riko gasped, flustered from such an attack. "I told you to stop doing that!"

"Aww, but how am I supposed to catch your attention then?" Risa pouted playfully. She smiled mischievously. "It's your fault for lowering your defenses like that."

"How am I supposed to know that you'd sneak up on me like that?" Riko puffed her cheeks.

"You were daydreaming, so that's pretty much on you," Risa pointed out. "Speaking of which, what were you daydreaming about?"

Riko flinched back at the sudden question, which made Risa and Mio grin.

"It's a boy," Mio immediately said. "Calling it!"

"N-No! It's not..." Deny it all she wanted, it was not far from the truth.

"Ooh, she's flustered!" Risa teased. "So who's the lucky guy?"

Before Riko could answer, Kenichi Saruyama had launched towards her.

"Riko-chan!" He exclaimed, hoping to give her a huge hug.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on one's view, Riko was so surprised that she fell over, causing Kenichi's face to land flat on the window.

"Geez, don't tell me that it's Saruyama," Risa wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"No way!" Riko denied vehemently as she quickly got up. That one was way off!

Risa smiled. "Thank goodness. You could do definitely do better than that."

"He's the lowest of the scum," Mio added nonchalantly, nodding in agreement.

Kenichi had got back up and gave the girls a huge grin. "Good morning, ladies! I see that you're looking fine today."

That line would've flattered them if it weren't for the lecherous leer. Riko flinched while the Risa and Mio looked disgusted.

"You know that would've work if you weren't a full-blown pervert," Risa remarked.

Coming from her, that's the pot calling the kettle black.

"Pervert? I prefer to call myself charismatic," Kenichi replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh," Mio groaned in annoyance while Riko slowly inched away from him.

Risa rolled her eyes and noticed a familiar face walk in.

"Haruna-chan!" She greeted as she ran up to Haruna.

Haruna smiled at one of her best friends, until it turned into a sigh as Risa had did the same thing as to Riko.

"Could you please stop that?" She pleaded in a small sense of irritation.

However, Risa gave a teasing grin. "But Haruna-chan, how will you be able to develop quicker? Don't you want to get a boyfriend soon?"

Haruna blushed as she gently pulled away. "I'm not in a rush to get a boyfriend, so I appreciate if you stopped doing that."

Risa pouted. "You're no fun. Ah, well. I'll let it go for now."

Haruna took a deep breath to compose herself. She turned to face Riko and smiled. "Good morning, Riko-san."

Riko returned the smile and greeting. "Haruna-san, good morning to you too!"

If there's someone that could help keep her sanity, it's Haruna Sairenji. While they were never childhood friends, they did eventually become close to each other since eighth grade due to their bonding of gardening.

"So did you hear about the new student?" Risa asked Haruna.

She nodded. "I wonder if it's a guy or a girl."

"I hope it's a girl," Kenichi interjected. "Sainan is a paradise after all!"

Mio scowled at him. "Of course you would think so."

"I hear that the new student came all the way from Kamurocho," Risa said before she smirked. "I wonder if they have any experience there."

"Okay, that's a bit more information than I would care to hear at this point," Riko muttered. Then a thought had occurred to her. Kabukicho was a red light district in Shinjuku.

Kaita never told them where he lives prior to Sainan.

 **XXX**

"You wanted to see me, principal?" Yui Kotegawa was the head of the disciplinary committee in Sainan High. Compounded by the fact that she had a reputation of being a high-strung prude, there was a reason why.

"Yui-chan! Seeing you really gets me going!" The principal exclaimed as he lunged towards her.

Yui saw this coming (as usual) and punted the principal back into his chair.

"Could you stop with your shameless perversions and tell me why you have called me here?!" Yui exclaimed, annoyed at the attempt.

The principal managed to get his bearings back but was still slightly dazed not from the attack, but from his perverted nature.

"Anyway, I called you here to help our new student settle down in the school," the principal said.

Yui turned to see what looked like a poker-faced delinquent. Already, she frowned in annoyance.

"Really? Even if you're a new student, could you at least have the decency to buy the school uniform?" She chastised the transfer student.

"I didn't have time," was all he said.

Yui was startled by the transfer student's voice before she regained herself.

"That's no excuse!" Yui scolded. "You could have prepared the day before school started!"

The delinquent shrugged. "Sorry."

He didn't sound apologetic and it ticked off Yui. Stopping herself, she took a deep breath and held back her temper. This was a new student, so she might as well cut him some slack.

Even if he looks like a delinquent.

"Anyway, which class will you be in so that I can take you?" Yui asked.

"It says on my schedule that my class is 1-A," he answered.

 _'What?!'_ Yui mentally shrieked in surprise. He was going to be in the same class as her?!

"Is something the matter?" The principal asked.

Yui quickly shook her head. "N-Nope! Nothing at all! Let's go now since that's where my class is too!"

With that, Yui quickly stormed out of the office. The delinquent blinked in confusion.

"Did I do something?" He muttered to himself.

"Don't worry," the principal assured. "Yui-chan is always like that! She'll eventually like you like had with me!"

 _'Somehow, that makes me even more worried,'_ the boy thought as he left the office.

 **XXX**

"And what were you doing taking your sweet time?!" Yui scowled with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, the principal just wanted to have some final words for me," the new student said.

"Hmph, I bet it was something shameless," she muttered.

He merely shrugged. There are things better left unsaid.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

Yui turned her head. "You don't have to tell me twice."

With that, the duo began to make their way to their homeroom classroom.

"I never got your name," Yui said. "Care to tell me?"

"Right, sorry," he muttered. "It's Kaita Hoshino."

"Well, Hoshino-san," she began. "If you're going to be enrolling here in Sainan High, then I hope you won't cause any trouble here."

"Of course," Kaita agreed with a nod.

"Good," was all Yui said, surprised yet pleased that the delinquent agreed. "For starters, you must get the actual school uniform. We're in a learning institution where rules must be enforced."

"I will keep that in mind," he nodded.

"With that out of the way," Yui smiled as she offered a hand. "My name is Yui Kotegawa. I hope you be a good student for these three years!"

Kaita raised an eyebrow but nevertheless accepted her handshake. He was definitely not going to cause trouble.

Unfortunately for Kaita, trouble was coming to him.

 **XXX**

"Ah, Kotegawa. You've just made it on time," the elderly homeroom teacher, Honekawa-sensei, greeted. "I was about to start class."

"Heh, and to think that Ms. Perfect was going to break that attendance record," Risa teased.

"Oh hush, you old man in girl's clothing," Yui hissed, flustered by her remark. Risa merely smirked. "Anyway, I came here with the new student."

Soon, the new student had stepped in. There were a mix of reactions within the class. Half the boys looked disappointed that it wasn't a girl. Half of the girls were disappointed that the guy didn't look that hot with that babyface. But the other halves of each gender were that of bewilderment.

One girl at the back stared in disbelief.

"My name is Kaita Hoshino," he introduced himself. Everyone was surprised by his deep voice. "I look forward to being your classmate for these three years."

"Care to tell us about yourself?" The teacher asked. Kaita looked at him in thought before he nodded as he face the class.

Everyone was anticipating what he was going to tell about himself as Kaita took a breath. Since he was dressed like a delinquent, did he enjoy fighting? Was he into dirty perverted stuff like most of the lecherous boys in this school?!

After a moment of tense silence, he finally spoke.

"I am in the Pocket Circuit Racing championship."

Everyone had collectively collapsed at that. That's the last thing a delinquent would ever do after growing up!

 _'Is he really a delinquent or a child trapped in a teenager's body?!'_ Yui thought.

 _'Not something you should be talking about in public,'_ Riko sighed.

 _'And there goes the rest of his points,'_ Risa pouted. _'On the bright side, his voice is like music to my ears.'_

Haruna was the only one who smiled at the new transfer student. Maybe he's actually a nice person underneath his choice of clothing.

"I-I see," the teacher was the first to reply. "Do you do perhaps any sports whatsoever?"

"I play football and baseball," Kaita answered as he scratched his head. "I don't know which one I should pick if there's some sort of curriculum."

"Do you have any type of girls you like?" Kenichi asked.

This got everyone's attention. Just what kind of person was he if he was in such a school?

Kaita shrugged at this. "Nope. I don't have a preference."

"So you like all kinds of girls then?!" One of them guessed.

Now this worried the girls.

He shook his head. "No. I'm just not interested now."

"What?! Then that means you're gay?!" Another exclaimed in shock.

Everyone was surprised that he wasn't interested. Maybe he played for the other team?

He shook his head. "I am attracted to girls."

"Then why'd you say that you're not interested then?!" Another question towards him.

"Because I believe that there's more to life than just girls," Kaita answered. The girls of the class, while appreciative, looked as bemused.

"What?!" Kenichi exclaimed in disbelief, echoing his male classmates thoughts. "Girls are a way of life and are part of a man's journey!"

That got him many glares from the girls but Kenichi was undeterred in part thanks to the nods of agreement from the boys.

"In a sense, you could be correct," Kaita replied. "But before I want to pursue a relationship, I still need to figure out my future in life. What kind of occupation I would like, where I should go for university, how I can make her happy..."

Kaita began to look down in deep thought as he kept rambling on. Everyone began to sweatdrop. The boys could only shake their heads at his naivety. The girls let out a sigh of relief that the boy, despite being sweet and sensitive, was an overthinker.

"Well, you can find out what you want your future to be by checking the school's curriculum board, Hoshino-san," the teacher said. "Class is about to start, so why don't you take your seat next to Yuuki-san?"

"Hm?" That familiar name had brought Kaita out of his thoughts as he noticed a familiar face within the row of students. "Riko-san."

"You know him, Riko-chan?!" Kenichi exclaimed in disbelief. Everyone was surprised that Kaita knew her given name.

"Of course," Kaita answered. "I am living with them."

Silence.

"WHAT?!"

Riko sighed as she faceplanted in her desk. This was going to be a long day.

 **XXX**

 **A/N: And that's another story I wanted to put out. I always wanted to create a delinquent OC. Please leave a review or put some constructive criticism.**


End file.
